Cane
=Details= While the first official Cane figure was released in Wave 19, an all black Glyanaut version of Cane could be built from parts in the Mono Wave. The Passcode comic Reflex also suggests that Cane was a member of Combat Team Black Skull fighting to stop the Gendrone Revolution before joining the Experimental Mechanics Division. After the events with The Council Of Travelers being attacked by Glyaxia Command, Cane joined the Council's Reydurran Operations Unit. =Story= Glyoids: Rig Training Simulator "Glyanaut Cane - You have been selected for training in Glyaxia Command's Operations, Tactics and Reflex program. All OTR trainees must exhibit proficiency in Rig Symbiotic Integration and show combat readiness under any circumstance. Please proceed to Sector X and prepare for orders." Commander Scar Pheyden barked at the trainee. "Yes Commander!" Glyanaut Cane eagerly replied. "Test your skills and survive the Glyoid forces for 2 minutes. Good luck soldier." After completing the grueling tasks of Operations, Tactics, and Reflex courses Cane found himself in front of The Scar Pheyden Commander once again. "You did good this time Cane, but remember... this is only a simulation!" Reflex "Stay in formation soldier, don't get distracted again..." the Glyanaut repeated to himself. "STAY IN FORMATION!" called out Cane's scarred Commander leaping overhead at the Glyoids. "Commander! Pull back!" Cane pleaded, but it was too late. The momentary distraction as the Commander answered left him overwhelmed by the Glyoids. "Cane, finish the mission..." he commanded as a Core Virus was detected. The Axis Armor override began to engage... Experimental Mechanics Division EMD-Hangar.png|EMD Hangar EMD-Sincroid-CLOSE.jpg|EMD Sincroid RigRunner-Cane-FULL.jpg|Rig Runner Cane Suggestion-EMD-ALT.jpg|Suggestion EMD At Work The Glyans are busy at work, enjoying their temporary Block Base and developing new uses and configurations for the Block itself. Overseeing all of this activity is Operator Cane, who stands more than ready to test fly one of the Block Fighters the EMD Technicians have assembled. Little does he know how dangerous his first flight will prove to be...http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/01/at-work.html Block-Hangar-Glyans-Working.jpg|Block Hangar Glyans Working Cane-In-BlockHangar-2.jpg|Cane in Block Hangar Cane-In-BlockHangar-FULL-ALT.jpg|Cane readying for flight Cane-Block-Fighter.jpg|Cane's Block Fighter Cane's Custom Heavy Armored Block Trooper "The Phase Cannons can slide off, revealing Armodoc arms. The Phase Blockers can be removed, as well as the Block "skirt" -which rests over an Armodoc inner pelvis assembly. The "head" is made from the back of the Runner (WARP Bike) and was originally conceived to be used for things like this. You can actually see a trace of a mechanical looking Pheyden face on this small piece, right down to the three "teeth"."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/01/930-pm-est-tonight.html HeavyArmored-BlockTrooper.jpg Heavy-Block-Trooper-Dark.jpg Heavy-Block-Trooper-Dark-FULL.jpg Zorennor Exploration Division DeepSpaceArmor-Cane-Block-Interceptor.jpg|Deep Space Armor Cane Block Interceptor DeepSpaceArmor-Cane.jpg|Deep Space Armor Cane Working-With-Wedges-3.jpg|Working With Wedges ZSF-Operator-Cane-Hub-Drone.jpg|ZSF Operator Cane Hub Drone Cane-Hub-Jumper.png|Cane Hub Jumper Cane-Hub-Jumper-SIDE.png|Cane Hub Jumper side Cane-Hub-Jumper-Press.png|Cane Hub Jumper press The Shipping Dimension "Above are a few shots of a pretty simple "Heavy Runner" that I've been playing around with. I kind of imagine Cane looks like this when he hangs around with the SDD. There is a Megazone 23 Garland vibe going on with this one, which was one of my favorite mecha designs from back in the day. More proof of Shinji Aramaki's genius!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/06/shipping-dimension.html SDD-Heavy-Runner.png|Stealth Dimension Division Heavy Runner with Smoke Glyan Cane SDD-Heavy-Runner-2-ALT.png|Stealth Dimension Division Heavy Runner SDD-Heavy-Runner-In-Hand-ALT.png|SDD Heavy Runner The Reydurran Divide Mini Blocker Rig with Deep Space Glyan]] ]]Very little is known of the event on Reydurra when the Council's mission teams arrived. Following Operation: Sonesidar -- which managed to locate the Neo Phase Pheyden on Sonesidar -- Traveler Ollereyn along with Operator Cane were dispatched to the ruins of Reydurra with the Reydurran Operations Unit to act as a security force. Given the recent Syclodoc and Armorvor incidents, Phase Defenders were also included with the security team. Commander Sannuric was in charge logistics support with the Reydurran Engineer Corps to retrieve something from deep within the ruins for the mission. Small Crawlers were sent out "to collect information and explore the Deep Ruins on Planet Reydurra itself."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/small-crawlers.html They were to also function as personal guardians for when things got dangerous. The Reydurran Science Division discovered an Infection deep within the ruins which managed to spread to the Neo Aves Exellis. All three Council teams issued Combo Suits to the Glyans to contain the deadly virus from spreading beyond the planet. Meanwhile, Glyaxia Command sent out a Syclodoc Infiltrator to once again attack during a Council mission. Not to be outdone, the Armorvors sent in their own Mimic into the area who may have caught the Infection itself while in the ruins. It was later revealed that the Armorvor Armies swiftly establish an outpost on Reydurra and several other worlds, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. Cosmic Cousins Operator Cane meets a bigger partner. Cousins-2-WEB.png|Cosmic Cousins Cousins-3.png|Warriors in the Woods Cousins-4.png|Beyond the Pond =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Glyan Experimental Mechanics Division Operator Cane Black with Gray visors and tampo print. $6 archive-glyan-cane.jpg|Experimental Mechanics Division Operator Cane =Glyos United= Wave 20 Glyan Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane Black with Deep Red Visors and tampo. $8 archive-glyan-cane2.jpg|Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane Black with Deep Red Visors and tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-glyanDS-cane.jpg|Zorennor Security Force Deep Space Operator Cane =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Glyan Reydurran Operations Unit Operator Cane Black with Red visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ROU.jpg|Glyan Reydurran Operations Unit Operator Cane Phase-Defender-Cane-Duo-FULL.png|Operator Cane with a Reydurran Phase Defender =The Neo Frontier= Wave 85 Glyan Core Stalker Cane Includes bonus head and traveler scarf plus 1 Robo Force Weapon Set. 30 total parts. $11 Glyan-Core-Stalker-Cane-USE.png|Glyan Core Stalker Cane Dark-Duality.png|Dark Duality with Rynevo Wave85-RalphNiese2.jpg|Artwork by Ralph Niese =References= Category:Glyan Category:Major Characters Category:Combat Team Black Skull Category:Experimental Mechanics Division Category:Zorennor Security Force Category:Reydurran Operations Unit Category:Core Stalker